Crazy Olypmics
by madlizzie29
Summary: So This is just a little blurb I came up with. If it's any good and you all like it I'll keep at it. Reviews are very welcome. This is my first try at writing any type of story so I hope you all enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Oh Shit

The day was hot and humid, reminding James of his home in the south. As he cooked up another steak for his comrades his mind drifted back to those lazy days. Before war. Before he lost his mind.

"My food done yet?"

Looking over at his friend B.A., Howling Mad Murdock simply smiled forgetting all about tire swings and pick-up trucks, and said

"Almost Boscoe, ya want any of my secret sauce?"

"Naw man, I don't care if it's only partial, it's still paralysis."

"Oh you're no fun"

Finishing up the food, Murdock grabs his plates and sets them in front of their respective eaters, timing it perfectly for the boss man to walk up.

"We'll be heading out tomorrow, got a job in Alabama"

The sound of Alabama made Murdock's ears perk up. Home? While he missed home he wasn't sure if he really wanted to go back considering his condition. Still anything was better than the last job they had in Moscow. How anyone could stand that much cold was beyond him. Feeling excited at the prospect of heat, Murdock immediately decided he wanted to go,

"Maybe we can stop by the girls, see how they're doing."

And with Face's idea, immediately changed his mind. The girls were almost crazy, but sane enough to keep out of the system. The oldest, Callie, had captured Murdock's heart years ago, and liked to use that fact to get whatever she wanted. The youngest, Ellie, had a bit of a crush growing up on the crazy man, and was a bit more volatile than her older sister. The girls were complete opposites, in appearances and personalities. Callie was a dark beauty, with pale skin and a smile that could start a war faster than Helen of Troy. Ellie was a dirty blonde who always looked like she had just gotten away with something. In fact the only way you could tell they were related was by their fighting. That, and their eyes. Big and chocolate brown, made you think you could trust the two little vipers.

"I'm not so sure seeing them is such a good idea Faceman, I mean last time it didn't go so well." Murdock pleads, hoping his friend will understand.

"It wasn't that bad.."

At this the whole team turns toward him in disbelief, B.A. finally reminding him of the events of their last visit.

"Ellie tried to shoot you Face. Because she wanted to see if she could fix a gunshot wound to the leg. And Callie had Murdock runnin' drugs from the hospital to her boy toy so she wouldn't get arrested again."

"I see your point, but it has been, what? 7 years since we've seen them? They might have gotten better!"

"Better at their aim or their cons? Cause both ways don't look good."

"ENOUGH! Aside from my personal hope that we wouldn't have to go back, we do have to see the girls. They're the ones who hired us."

* * *

The next morning was hell on the boys, these hardened soldiers who had been the butt of life's joke for years, were terrified. Of two girls. B.A. looked over at Hannibal with a hopeful look in his face.

" Hey, Hannibal? Ya know that stuff you give me when you want to fly somewhere?"

"Yes...what of it?"

"Think you could give me some for this trip?"

Hannibal chuckled and simply continued getting ready. They would need a lot of protection for this meeting. Most likely there would be a fight, probably the girls fighting with each other, though they tended to drag everyone around them into the brawl as well. Hannibal paused thinking about this fact and proceeded to pack a few Kevlar vests. Ellie always did love her weapons, but Callie could get you to do anything she wanted. He didn't have any protection for that, though he might just have to switch tactics this round. Obviously pairing Face with the mental unstable girl didn't work, and Murdock with the seducer ended horribly. B.A. wouldn't fair any better with Callie than Murdock, but maybe he can handle Ellie. _Face will have to deal with Callie then...this outta be interesting. _

"All ready, Bossman!"

"Ready here, Hannibal"

"..."

"Where's B.A. Face?"

"Already taken care of, he was pretty eager to go to sleep this time."

Climbing on board the plane they 'borrowed', Hannibal took a look at his team. They all looked nervous besides Boscoe, but they had a job to do.

* * *

Walking into the diner that was decided for the meeting place the team discussed different game plans for the girls. B.A. had the more popular plan with drugging them and then tying them up, but seeing as that might be construed as rude they went with Face's idea of meeting them normally, with a few weapons stashed on their persons. Save Murdock, for what ever reason B.A. just wasn't comfortable with the idea of Murdock packing heat. AS they sat down plan in mind they all took what little time they had left to relax to calm themselves. B.A. was looking over the menu, Murdock was performing a wedding ceremony for the fork and spoon, Face was checking out the waitresses and Hannibal was keeping an eye out for the girls.

"Anything I can get you boys?"

Face looked at the pretty girl in front of them, probably about 18, 19 years old.

"Not yet, but maybe you can give us your opinion?" He flirted to her.

The girl simply rolled her eyes and glanced down at Murdock. Giggling she grabbed a glass of water from the next table over and began to pour it over the fork and spoon wedding.

"Hehe now it's raining at the wedding!"

The men all looked at their waitress, astonished, then disbelief as they heard another girl call out.

"Aww Ellie you got them all wet! How could you be so childish?!"

Callie walked over to her younger sister as the boys tried to wrap their minds around the women in front of them. Ellie was only 12 the last time they saw her and she was dangerous even then, seeing how she had blossomed into the beauty she was, she would most likely be down right lethal. And Callie was barely 18 and convincing boys to buy (usually steal) whatever she wanted for her, as a gorgeous 25-year-old, who knows what she could get. Will all of this was surprising the most surprising thing was actually what didn't happen. A fight. Ellie didn't attack and Callie didn't keep picking at her. Maybe they had gotten better.

"Maybe I should just leave then, and go home. Think Jace is still there?"

As Callie glared at her younger sister, Murdock couldn't help but look at the blonde in awe, _She looks like an angel..._

"You do that and we'll see how far that hog's leg of yours can go down your throat."

Maybe they hadn't changed that much.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Mashed Potatoes?

"You boys just take what you want food wise. Ellie just went shopping so we got enough food for all y'all."

Looking around the room, things hadn't changed much. At least not from what Murdock could see. Still had pictures of the family up on the mantle, right bellow the family shotgun. Their dad was a military man too, Marines. He left after his wife died though, the girls hadn't seen him since. Ellie couldn't even remember him. The boys would be somewhere, the three middle children were as rambunctious as their youngest sister, but the oldest sibling had a good head on his shoulder.

"The boys commin' home soon?" Face asked off-handedly.

The girls looked at each other, Ellie ran off without a word leaving everyone besides her sister confused. Callie just sat there looking down trodden and guilt racked.

"She blames me, she should it was my fault." Tears threatened to spill from the poor woman's eyes. The men had never seen the girls like this, angry? Yes. Flirty? Yes. Murderous even? Yes. But never heartbroken.

Hannibal asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Callie where are the boys?"

"That's why we called you, Hann. We don't know."

The boys tried their best to get the facts without being too harsh. The girls had issues with each other sure, but their brothers were sacred. Those four boys were the only men that hadn't left. Hell even the team had left at one point. They won't forget that day. Even Ellie with her six-shooter pointed at Face wasn't as bad as the day they left the girls.

"I had met this guy, like I always do. I kept him away from the boys, I don't like my men bein' round them. Ellie had met him, she's started going out with me. But this guy, he was different. Sweet and caring, he never even raised his voice to me. Didn't give Ellie any looks, which guys always do now that she's older."

"This guy got a name, Callie?"

"Austin. His name was Austin, Face. And I warned her that he was off."

They all looked at Ellie, the only time the young woman had reminded them of the little girl they had left behind all those years ago. She was angry and hurt and once again pointing a gun at her sister. The only difference was there was no fire in her eyes; that was what scared the pilot of the group. Murdock feared so much for her (and her sister of course) that he left the safety of the couch to stand in front of her.

"Ellie-girl?"

Everyone was more frightened than they had been ever before in this small cabin. Sure the girls had fought before, brandished guns, knives, all sorts of deadly weapons, but they had never aimed to kill. Seriously injure maybe, but never kill. That's what Ellie was doing though, she was aiming to kill. And now she was aiming to kill Murdock.

"Ellie sweetie, please don't shoot me. I didn't stay in touch all this time just for you to kill me now."

"In touch?" The look on Face's, well face, was priceless. They obviously hadn't known that their mentally unstable pilot was corresponding with this River Tam-like girl.

"Murdock was the one who gave us your info in case we needed you for some reason." Callie sounded pretty calm for a woman who was being threatened.

"I had hoped you wouldn't need it."

"It's her fault, Murdock please just move!" Ellie had started to shake now and she looked close to crying. Murdock didn't move, instead he got closer and grabbed her wrist gently.

"Don't shoot me Ellie."

She glanced over, taking her eyes off Callie for the first time since she walked in the room. Seeing her friend frightened, not for himself, but for her, she started crying. Taking the gun from her hand Face simply backed away, clearly not understanding something. Murdock simply held the crying girl and looked back at Callie. Understanding the silent request, she walked over and took Ellie from the pilot. The team left the house to give the girls some time, and to have a much needed talk with their team member.

"Why did you stay in touch, crazy? Those girls are trouble, we left for a reason."

"Yeah, and it damn near killed them. Someone had to keep them sane."

"And you decided that would be you?"

"None of you were crazy enough to actually care, so yes, it did!"

"Men, Murdock came to me when we left and told me he was going to keep talking to the girls. I told him I thought it was a good idea for them to have contact with someone under the idea that he wouldn't go see them in person."

The men couldn't believe their ears, the fact that Hannibal knew was one thing, the fact that he approved was something else entirely.

"And I didn't, I haven't seen them for the same 7 years you all haven't; I just been sending letters and they've been sending back is all."

"Did you know that the boys were gone?"

"No, I had started to worry something might have happened when I hadn't gotten a letter as usual."

"Okay, moving past this, we still need to find out what happen to the boys, I mean all we have is a name, Austin." Face had a point; things had gotten too out of control before they could get any real information.

Going back in they could see thing had calmed down a bit, but whether or not Ellie would forgive her elder sister was yet to be seen. Callie decided to ignore what had happened and just continued like before.

"Austin seemed perfect, but Ellie was right. Something was off. I started getting messages from strange men telling me to stay away and to not involve myself. When I asked Austin about it he would just brush it off. That was a week ago, two days later I came home from work and they were gone. We don't know where but there was this note saying that if Austin didn't give them what they wanted then we would have to pay."

"Has Austin contacted you since?"

"No, he's missing too, we really need your help."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Ellie and Murdock Talk

Face waltzed into the room, grim look covering his features.

"Well I asked around and apparently this Austin guy was a ghost. No one knows who he is. People remember seeing Callie with a guy they didn't recognize but that wasn't unusual. Guess that hasn't changed."

"The local street thugs aren't talking either; somebody's got these guys scared. Not hard to do though, ain't exactly the hood." B.A. looked worried none the less.

"It may not be the hood B.A. but the country folk don't take to well to outsiders. 'Redneck with a shotgun' ring any bells? If they're nervous so am I."

"Hey Bossman?"

"What is it Captain?"

"Well shouldn't someone stay with the girls? In case the bad guys come back? I mean they can handle themselves I know, but so could the boys." Murdock glanced worriedly between his partners; the reality of the situation was sinking in. These victims weren't just people who had randomly found them, these were _the girls_. They were scared and angry and losing hope. They had asked for the only help they thought they could get- The A-Team.

"You go ahead Captain, they'll feel safer with you." Hannibal patted his comrade on the back and watched as he hurried along the road. As he glanced over he could see the wheels in Face's head turning. Apparently he wasn't the only who noticed Murdock's look when he saw Ellie.

"Hey Hannibal, does Murdock-"

"Leave it Face."

"So he does!?"

B.A. was as confused as ever, which was fairly normal when it came to his favorite crazy person, but this was a bit much.

"Woah, woah, woah, man, did I miss something?"

"Murdocks got a thing for Ellie!"

"What, man you trippin! He's old enough to be her dad!"

"Would both of you shut up?! It's none of your business, besides Ellie likes him too."

"No I know you're trippin, there's no way."

"Oh please Hannibal, please tell me you're not going to make this happen?"

"All right I won't make it happen-"

"Thank God!"

"-I just won't prevent it either."

All of the sudden, B.A. started to chuckle, then laugh. At the confused glances he got he simply said "I thought if we were ever gonna have this conversation it would be about Face! Who would have thought crazy's got more game?!"

Back at the house, the tension was obvious. So obvious that Callie, Madam Seductress herself, was getting annoyed.

"Okay, that's it!" With a strong arm and the element of surprise she shoved Murdock and Ellie into the pantry.

"What the hell?! Callie let us out!"

"Not until you guys figure out your messed up chemistry! I swear with the all the sexual tension you guys are building up you could cure impotence!"

"Callie when I get out of here you are in for a world of hurt!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll see ya in a few hours, I'm heading out."

After a few more cursed and slams against the locked door, Ellie sank to the floor to hear Murdock say his first words during this whole incident.

"Well, this outa be interesting, a madman in a box with a pretty girl. Wonder why she thought this would work."

"She watches too much Doctor Who."

"Oh, well then. I have a pack of cards wanna play some poker?"

Ellie looked at him for moment then just shook her head and chuckled.

"Sure Murdock, I'll play. Only you would be looked up with a young, pretty girl, and want to play cards."

"I am a gentleman!" he cried out indignantly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Callie eventually met up with the rest of the team (after some drink and some partying of course) and explained what she did. When hearing that Murdock had been left locked in a pantry with Ellie for almost 3 hours, the men were slightly concerned. As all party's rushed back to the cabin, the thoughts that ran through everyone's mind was definitely on how the relationship between the two looneys had changed or hadn't.

B.A.: _Man I hope she ain't killed him yet. Why was she wearing those? They look like hookers._

Face: _Wonder if he made a move, I would have. Man Callie has nice legs._

Hannibal:_ Bet they're playing poker. How is she running in those?_

Callie: _I swear, I hope they've gone at it cause I am tired of this shtako. Do they really expect me to run in heals?_

"Guys!? Sorry I forgot!"

"About time you showed up!" Ellie looked down right pissed, "I have to pee so bad." As she ran to find relief the group turned to Murdock, cards in hand.

"Murdock?"

"Yes, Faceman?"

"Have you really been playing poker this whole time?"

"Of course not! We also playedWar, Texas Hold 'Em, and Blackjack."

Callie stared in disbelief, two consenting adults with an obvious attraction to each other locked in a pantry for hours had done….nothing.

"Did you guys talk or..you know.._do_ anything about your relationship?"

"Nope"

"Of course not."


End file.
